Sans/Errortale
Error Sans is an AU destroyer created by Tumblr user, Lover of Piggies. In this AU, Sans is insane. He is bent on destroying all AUs and things he considers 'glitches' or 'mistakes' in the multiverse. He uses blue strings to tie up and shatter souls, and if the strings go inside a victim, he will be able to transfer his soul into the victim, making his body turn to nothing, but turning the victim into him, making the victim's soul disapear. He can jump from one universe to another, as well as having several other glitchy powers/quirks. This AU connects to many others, so it's best to get to know some other AUs before you jump into this one. Profile Frisk, feeling terrible after a genocide/no mercy run accepts Sans’ mercy and agrees not to come back if they were any friend of his (just as in-game if you accept Sans’ mercy), except they end up resetting the timeline and coming back anyway. While leaving from the ruins, they hear the familiar sounds of Sans but soon discover instead Sans has become an error in code. Sans now is a somewhat demented and psychotic character who is determined to find any and all anomalies within various timelines and destroy them. His character is one of confusion and somewhat hypocritical behavior since he himself is an anomaly, yet he views himself as the cleanser of timelines instead. Due to the level of insanity he has, his real motives and behaviors are still a mystery. His colors are in negative, and he has the ability to latch onto and control individual’s souls with long puppet-like strings.He has powers such as gaster blasters only his are black and faster and bigger then sans. He leaves glitches in universes to kill them. His blue strings can form anything such as a weapon and since they are unbreakable it is hard to beat him with it. his bones also switch such as blue you must move and orange you must not move. He has red and black bones and he has stronger and better bones then sans. He can Teleport to any universe he wants too. He does hit people with strings or some times with his hands because of his yellow tips. He has been stated to be a complete mystery due to the erratic and unpredictable behaviors he has. He keeps puppet versions of his other selves that he talks to, calling standard Sans “Sans classic” and naming the other ones by numbers. Underfell is “Sans abomination number 13″. He refuses to discuss Papyrus. At all. Despite admitting he is a glitch/anomaly, he is different since he’s the only one doing something about it. He really wants to hunt down CORE!Frisk. Weaknesses Error has haphephobia (the fear of being touched), and is therefore very hesitant to get physically close to anyone. At random intervals he can glitch up, filling his eye sockets with errors , giving him a major disadvantage. If Error had no strings, he would be a very easy problem to fix. Error also cannot see things far away clearly, as he uses glasses a few times in the comic to show this. The glasses are kept in the pockets of his hoodie Relationships Blueberry (Underswap Sans) Error kidnapped him. And yet, they get along, somehow. Ink!Sans Ink is the protecter of AU's while Error himself is the destroyer. In short a sort of Yin Yang relationship. In this concept Error hates him, because he's annoying. Error!Papyrus Error!Sans believes he is the only Error in the multi-verse, but there is his brother who also turned out to be one that he does NOT know of. He refuses to discuss Papyrus. At all. However, it may say that he was hidden among the ‘in-between files’ of the multiverses. Rumor said that Error!Sans may NOT be alone as their are many Errortale characters that lives inside the Anti-Void, such as Error!Undyne. Trivia *He used to wear glasses. *Most people don't know this, but Error has the strange ability to fart binary. *Error!Sans can actually poop out flash drives worth 100 GB. (PC computers only.) Gallery Error!Sans.png|Error!Sans' battle sprite Error Sans sprite.png|Error!Sans' overworld sprite Category:Characters Category:Errortale Category:Horror Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Out-code Characters